Alisa Harker
This roleplay character belongs to Marie-Louise Schaufel and can be found here. Alisa Marie Harker is a Slayer who was activated in 2003 at the age of 9 after Willow Rosenberg invoked a spell that made all potential slayers, Slayers. At first this was amazing but as more Slayer's inhabited the earth, so did more Vampires. Fearing for their near extinction, Vampires sired any human that seemed fit enough to help fight their cause against the Vampire Slayers. Fortunately as the saying goes "One slayer dies, another is called" this was all well & good for the lineage of Slayer's but now newborns were being chosen. Unable to fight for themselves the Vampires saw no threat within the infant slayers but made it their goal in their undead life to hunt down & kill any Slayer that they came across. The world terrified of the un-named serial killers, which made many families go into hiding & anyone with a young daughter was begged to keep that girl safe. As the threats on the Slayer's rose so did the demand for Watchers. Young men & woman were now called to protect the girls from their possible doom. Trained by their parents within the council from as young as infancy to protect the chosen one gave a small age difference within the Watchers Council. Alisa's Watcher Daniel Moore being one of them. Just 11 years old when he was assigned to his Slayer. Biograpghy ''Early Life. '''Alisa Marie Harker' was born on the August 11th, 1994; the youngest child of Gregory & Sylvia Harker. She has one older brother, Jude Harker. Being the youngest in their family made it difficult to bond with her sibling & cousins as she grew up. As a child Alisa had shown a unique amount of physical strength, that was uncommon in a child of that age. Her parents saw it as something to fear where as her brother saw it as a way to get his sister to beat up other kids. Although Alisa wasn't a nasty child, she wanted to be accepted by her brother & did everything he asked of her. When Alisa was just 9 years old she had recieved the worst news any girl of her age could ever hear. Her mother had been found in a carpark a few blocks from their family home, drained of her blood. Shocked & stunned by the news her father went into mass depression blaming himself for her death. On the day of Alisa's mothers funeral Alisa was aproached by a young boy no older than herself begged her to follow him. Unable to pull herself away from saying goodbye to her mother Alisa refused the boys offer & took her place next to her brother. Kind words & tears were expressed as her family bid farewell to her. ''You Never Forget Your First.'' — Coming Soon. (: Angel&Alisa.gif|Angel Teaching Alisa How To Fight A Vampire. Category:Sophia Bush Images Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Female Characters